


Five times Kyle kills for his friends

by HeyItsJae



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsJae/pseuds/HeyItsJae
Summary: +One time they kill for himI'VE WANTED TO DO ONE OF THESE FOREVER SKSK





	Five times Kyle kills for his friends

'Seriously Cartman?! Jesus get in here you idiot!'

Kyle had just been relaxing at home, watching tv and enjoying that he would be alone for two days, when there was a loud knock on the door.

He had gotten up and quickly opened the door, revealing Eric fucking Cartman. 

Cartman stared at Kyle with tears in his eyes, blood dripping down his face from his bloody nose.

The jew lead Cartman to the couch, slamming the door shut behind him. While he and Cartman didn't always get along they were still friends and they cared for each other.

'What happened Cartman?' 

The chubby boy burst into tears, though he tried to hide them.

'He hurt my mum Kyle.. I just wanted him to stop hurting her'

Kyle pulled Cartman into a hug, eyes darkening. He knew that Cartmans mother was seeing someone, for money, and he knew that she had started to gain bruises but he never thought that Cartman could get hurt because of it.

Cartman always hid his emotions, acting like nothing bothered him, but once the dam broke his feelings that he had smoshed down came flowing out.

'Fuck Cartman.. Look you can stay here tonight, yeah? You left some clothes over here last time..' 

Kyle almost cooed the words, wanting to comfort Cartman. Said boy nodded and sent Kyle a small smile, knowing that he would never really understand why Kyle was so nice to him after everything.

'Can I have a shower?'

'Of course you can. You know where it is, I just have to run up the street to do something. Is that alright?'

Cartman nodded and stood up, mumbling something about Kyle being careful as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

As soon as Cartman was gone Kyles eyes darkened and he knelt next to the couch. He lifted up the floorboard and smirked as he saw the knives he had hidden.

Kyle had killed before, but no one knew he had. There was no evidence pointing to the jew so he was safe. He knew how to act innocent. 

Kyle grabbed his favourite knife, one that he knew made people scream and beg the most. He quickly walked out of the house, hiding the knife in the sleeve of his jacket.

He made his way to the bar and waited for his prey. When the man finally walked out, clearly drunk and with bruised knuckles from when he punched Cartman, Kyle lunged, slitting the mans throat.

The jew thrived as he heard the gurgled screams, knowing that nobody would care about the screams. Although Kyle would of loved to stay and play with his prey he had to be quick so he simply ended the mans life and walked away.

The next day when the body was found Cartman would glance at Kyle and smile, whisper a small thank you that Kyle would fail to hear.


End file.
